Do Not Summon A Shoggoth and other Works
by Mantinas
Summary: Want some reading material to introduce the Mythos to your young cultist? Then look no further for this is the book for you! Inside are poems and short stories sure to please your little, babbling lunatics! Fun for the whole family!
1. Do Not Summon A Shoggoth

Disclaimer-I own nothing! Lovecraft forgive me!

I'm not good at poetry, but thought; 'hey, why not?' For I had that four and floor line stuck in my head.

* * *

Do not summon a Shoggoth

For I had done so once

It is not like a Sathoth,

For a Sathoth cannot pounce

The evening I had summoned it

The room became lit

A hole appeared

And many eyes peered

It slithered and slunk

In its own muck

Into my room

That would become my own tomb

'Oh no, it's all over the floor!'

My mother entered my room

'That's what you get for summoning it past four.'

It came at her with a broom

It hit her and hit her and hit her some more

Who knew that a Shoggoth could be such a chore?

My mother was berated

And I was elated

'Go get the bucket!'

I found it in the closet

Try as I might,

I could not fight

The Shoggoth into the bucket

But it took-it

So I grabbed_ that book_

And forced it packing

It gave me a sad look

But my foot was steadily tapping

So do not summon a Shoggoth

For I had done so once

It is not like a Sathoth

For a Sathoth cannot pounce


	2. R'lyeh Haikus

R'luh(Secret) Haikus

Lord Cthulhu sleeps,

Deep in sunken R'lyeh,

Dreaming about eating you.

Azathoth chaos,

Babbling stupidity,

You're no longer sane.

Yog-Sothoth is time,

Blinding bubbles in a line,

Do not catch them kid

Nyarlathotep crawls,

In Egypt where he dwells,

Pharaoh of chaos

La! Shub-Niggurath,

Mother to many a kid,

She only loves herself

Dagon the Deep One,

Dog of the Great Cthulhu,

Innsmouth speak his prayer

Mother Hydra sings,

The bride of Father Dagon,

An overgrown Deep One

The Deep Ones love Man,

Wishing only to mate them,

Honorably wed

Migo are not gods,

Migo are scientists,

Watch out for your brain

Byakhee monster,

Flies like a demonic bat,

With one swoop you're gone.

Shuggoths slave for food,

Calling out nightmarishly,

Teke-li-li

Cultist that you are,

Dancing crazy prayers,

To They that don't care


	3. The Princess and the Fishman: A Folktale

The Princess and the Frog-Man: An Innsmouth Folk Tale

(I had a beautiful design on here, but the site hates it).

* * *

Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful princess with long, raven colored locks and a flawless beauty. She was well behaved and loved by all of her subjects.

One day, while in the garden, a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes broke into the castle, ran to the garden at its center, and kidnapped the poor girl. Being a master thief at such a young age, he broke out of the castle with no problem.

For a long time he ran, dragging the helpless princess behind him until they reached the woods that surrounded the kingdom. From there his pace slowed-the above ground roots and low hanging branches getting in his way.

It was by luck that he stumbled upon a cave in the middle of the forest. Once they reached the mouth-the brute threw her to the ground where as he sat on a flat-topped stalagmite, keeping watch at the mouth.

"Please, sir." She spoke after a long time of silence. "I have done no harm to you; please take me back and I shall pardon you to my father, the king."

Now, the thief did not believe her. For many have said such things and lied. But he had not come across that kingdom, for if he did, he'd know that they were worshippers of Dagon; and any good member of The Order would _never _lie; keep secrets-yes-but _never lie_.

Now, deep in the cave dwelled a Deep One. He left his home in the great, subterranean city Y'ha-nthlei with its many columns made of beautiful coral, to find a mate. Having not found one whom did not shriek in terror of him, decided to find a secluded, dark place that was moist enough so that he may try again when he was feeling better and was proud to find that the cave had a lake deep within.

Now, this Deep One was laying upon a rock when he heard the cry of the distressed Princess. He ran to her aid, frightening the evil thief and vanquishing him with his mighty claws.

The Princess was so overjoyed that she hugged him around his neck and kissed his fishy cheek.

"Oh great, Deep One," She cried. "Thank you for saving me. I am a Princess of the nearby Kingdom and would happily grant you anything you wish as a token of my gratitude."

The Deep One croaked out his request for her to be his mate. Since being a member of the Order, she understood him and they got married the next day.

And they lived happily ever after.

The End.


	4. Innsmouth Lullabies

Innsmouth Lullabies

(I am not a song-writer and never will be)

* * *

**Little Fishy**

Hush little fishy, thy tide be comin' soon

So sleep little fishy and dream a good dream

For Dagon and Hydra smile upon thee

In their beautiful city that's under the sea

* * *

**Mother Hydra's Lullaby**

Settle down little one, the day is done, Mother Hydra loves you

Let her give you a kiss as she tucks you in a'fore you're eyes shut

And a gentle croon from me to you.

(Proceed to croon gently in your guttural tone, much like the mother monster always does with her babies as she strokes her child with clammy paw or snoot in the movies).


	5. Gof'nn Vulgtm

Gof'nn' Vulgtm(Children's Prayer)

Now I lay me down to sleep,

I pray to Dagon; more fish to eat.

And that the stars become right,

So that the world may know Cthulhu's might.

In the words of the Great Old One's: Nog hlirghor shug li'hee mnahn'n'gha syha'h(Come force the heretics from the realm of earth in pain of a worthless death for all eternity)

y'hah(amen)(1)

1)Though it needed the extra 'oomph' of eradicating mankind for their gods.


	6. A Letter From Your Lord and Master

Dear Reader,

It has/will come to pass that my follower has given up on this anthology. It is/was/will be with great sadness that he is forced to do so-for his ideas are going elsewhere and can no longer think of any more except this really long one shot that has/will/may forever be in his documents' folder.

Your Lord and Master,

Yog-Sothoth

P.S. No, he did not become a raving lunatic. He is perfectly insane, mind intact for the time being...Oh, and do not trust the man who claims to be Alhazred or his Necronomicon! THOSE ARE LIES! HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE LIES!


End file.
